Brunei
Basics There are 2 network operators in Brunei Darussalam: * DST ''' * '''Progresif '''Cellular Sdn Bhd (formerly b-mobile) Coverage is a bit better on DST. They have 2G on 900 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and started in 2014 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (band 3). Progresif has a smaller 3G-only network on 2100 MHz without 4G/LTE, but lower rates than DST. You can buy a prepaid SIM card in every store of the operator showing your passport. Every SIM card containes an annual license fee of B$ 25 payable to His Majesty’s Government included in the starter pack (Tourist SIM is discounted). You need to register the SIM on your name at the point of purchase. An unregistered SIM card will stop working after 7 days. 'DST ' DST is the market leader in Brunei on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. But this comes at a price. 4G/LTE is open for prepaid without surcharges. '''Availability SIM cards are available at their stores: branches locator. When you arrive at the Brunei International Airport, they have a handy store on the ground floor of the airport mall, open 10am-5pm, closing Friday noon for prayer. Recharge cards called EasiLOAD are available at many more places at B$ 2-100 giving 2-300 days of validity and some extra bonus credit. To top up, type *103*<12-digit PIN>#. To show balance, type *102#. They have three prepaid products: * Easi: with talk and data for the general public * Easi Tourist: with talk and data for tourists * Go!broadband: with data-only Prepaid SIM: Easi Their prepaid lines are called Easi. Default data rate is B$ 0.05 per MB. Starter pack is B$ 30 with B$ 5 credit valid for 7 days. Data is charged by default at B$ 0.01 per 200 KB. To activate an Easi line, dial 159 from your Easi Mobile to listen to welcome prompts and select preferred language (whether Malay or English). After that, your account balance and validity date will be announced. Tourist SIM: Easi Tourist 2016 a new prepaid SIM card for tourists was added called Easi Tourist. It's sold at B$ 15 with B$ 5 credit included. So you don't have to pay the full yearly license fee. Default data rate is B$ 0.20 per MB. Data-only SIM: Go!Broadband Their data-only prepaid product is called Go!Broadband. Starter Packs are sold for B$ 30 and are preloaded with B$ 10 valid for 15 days from date of activation. It has a default rate of B$ 0.01 per 200 kB. Data featured packages The data packages are all the same for all prepaid lines. For buying data packages, you first have to register to their Mobile Broadband Self Help Portal called DSBMBB online or in stores. By calling *133# you can pick one of these packages: The days are calculated on exact hours. They will send you a message when 80% and 100% of data are used up. More packages can be added anytime by *133#. More info * APN: dst.internet * Website: https://www.dst.com.bn Progresif '''Cellular Sdn Bhd (formerly b-mobile) Progresif made a relaunch with new logo in 2015. Formerly, it was called Progresif Cellular and was acquired in 2014 after b-mobile ran into financial troubles. They promise to make everything better giving the fact, that b-mobile was the clear number 2 in Brunei with a limited 3G network on 2100 MHz with no fallback to 2G. It’s still not so recommended for travelling in Brunei. But if you have coverage at your place, it offers very good rates for data: 3G Coverage Map/ '''Availability Their starter packs are available at their outlets: stores list . They offer different prepaid plans: * Progresif Prepaid with a set default rate * Progresif Unlimited with build your own plan and set packages * Tourist SIM with 2 plans All SIM cards are free of charge but require a first top-up. Top-up vouchers are available in B$5, B$10, B$15 and B$30. Their e-TopUp are available from B$ 1-100 and can be bought at all Progresif Stores. For topping up, type *178*<12-digit-PIN>#. For first time user, insert your SIM card to your phone and activate it by dialling 179. Your line will be active for 365 days. Progresif Prepaid This is their standard plan for voice and data. Your line will be active for 365 days. You need to buy a B$10 Top Up card to register for the Progresif Prepaid. All top-ups will have a 10% bonus included. Data is by default at B$ 0.05 per MB. They offer only two combo packages: * B$ 25: 1 GB, 250 dom. SMS, 50 dom. mins - activation: 'addplan25' * B$ 50: 2 GB, 500 dom. SMS, 100 dom. mins - activation: 'addplan50' For activation text code to 39123. Build your own plan (Progresif Unlimited) In 2017 they introduced "build your own plan", previously called Progresif Unlimited. Your line will be active for 365 days. Buy a B$25 Top Up card to register. All top-ups will have a 10% bonus included. First you need to choose a base plan: * Base data plan: B$ 10 per month with data-only including 1 GB * Base mobile plan: B$ 25 per month with calls, text and data, including unlimited calls and texts in Brunei To these base plans you can customize a monthly data package: The two larger packages are labeled "unlimited". They will not cut off exceeding quota, but only throttled in speed. For extra data, these add-ons can be added; * 2 GB: B$ 10 - activation: 'add2gb' * 5 GB: B$ 25 - activation: 'add5gb' * 10 GB: B$ 40 - activation: 'add10gb' Text code to 39123. Regular packages auto-renew after one month, add-on packages don't. Tourist plan In 2017 they launched a new Tourist SIM with two different Traveller Plans: * B$ 10: 1 GB data, 10 internatl. mins, 10 internatl. SMS, unlimited domestic mins and SMS * B$ 25: unlimited data, 10 internatl. mins, 10 internatl. SMS, unlimited domestic mins and SMS The plan is valid for 4 weeks after activation. The SIM will expire and be disabled after that. It can be purchased at Progresif stores at the airport, malls, Times Sq. and other places. You need to show your ID and must be a non-resident of Brunei to get this plan. IDD calls are to about 50 countries included. More info * APN: pcsbwap * Website: http://progresif.com Category:Asia Category:11/17